Astray
by Let Love In
Summary: Louis' first night in Flower Bud Village. Contest fic for The Village Square.


**A/N: Contest entry! The theme is lost and found. I decided to do this one-shot about Louis (Magical Melody) because I have never read a fanfic about him! And I think he is just prescious. So here we go, I hope you enjoy!**

He should have known it was going to rain. Weather here was unpredictable, or so he was told before he foolishly packed his bags and hitchhiked. _A new life_, he surmised. After the divorce with his wife, what else did he have out there in the city? An empty house full of expensive things, a job that could do without him… nothing. Nothing at all. So he came here, a clean slate. This morning, everyone had been so friendly. The place was beautiful. But as the sun went down, the town turned into something else. He couldn't even recognize it.

As he sat in the Town Square, bag at his side, and rain soaking him down to his socks, he felt stupid. Foolish. He didn't have anywhere to go, anyone to talk to or care for. He had a bag and some rocks and the clothes on his back. Without a clue of what he was doing, he stood and ventured out of the square. Each building loomed in the distance like dark mountains; he didn't want to disturb the slumbering citizens inside. Maybe the cave was a better idea.

He hoisted his back over his shoulder and headed in the direction of the cave. At least the rain wouldn't get to him there. The thriving village looked so different in the dark hours of the morning; the rain was like a barely translucent sheet before his eyes. He waddled with his arms in front of him, careful not to run in to anything.

When he reached the cave, he breathed a sigh of relief. Despite the humidity that fogged his glasses, and the general darkness of the area, it wasn't wet. And that was enough to make him stay.

He took a few more steps forward and was reaching to set his bag down when his foot caught something sharp. He fell, careening into the obscurity, not sure whether or not a rock would puncture him or he would just fall lightly. He fell lightly. But in his fit of panic, the glasses that once rested comfortably on his nose were gone. And as he pressed his hands on the ground to stand, he felt a crunch. The glasses, no doubt.

A sigh escaped him. Why was he here? He had no where to go, the Inn was full to capacity and no one else knew him well enough to take him in. He was just some pathetic loser.

He sat, unmoving from his dog-like position on the ground. Why hadn't he brought his spares? Shoving that notion from his mind, he slowly stood, wobbling a bit. There was nothing he could do now. So he rubbed his eyes and blinked hard, as if somehow his vision would return and he would be okay.

There was a rumble in the distance. No, not a rumble. A grumble. A growl, a menacing sound from a surely menacing creature… no. His ears had failed him, obviously. There couldn't be any animals in here, he didn't see any when he came in…

Another growl. He grasped around for his bag frantically, his breath coming out in slow puffs. He had to get out, glasses or no glasses. Clumsily, he hobbled towards the sliver of gray in the sea of black that was the cave. As the sound of rain became more prominent, his chest grew less tight and his run broke out into a sprint. He felt the rain on his forehead once more, but that was the only sense he could rely on. As he stared out into the vast nothingness, he felt something awful. Emptiness.

His vision like a fuzzy T.V., he attempted to go somewhere – _anywhere _– which he could stay for the night. Maybe he would return to the Square. There were benches there, after all. But as he took those first steps, arms outstretched like an infant, he realized he didn't know where he was going. Or which direction he was facing.

And like that, he crumbled. Like a demolished building, he fell to the ground in pieces and buried his face in his hands. He wasn't the sensitive type. But at that moment, there was nothing to do but cry as he thought of his empty house that had once protected him from these mishaps, and his job where he could at least converse with others so he wasn't so alone. The tears mixed with the fresh rain; he didn't feel as silly for crying.

"Is there someone there?"

The voice was loud, but distant. He raised his head and strained to see, but there was nothing. Had he imagined it…?

"Here! I'm here!" he shouted, his voice shaking tremendously. Despite the fact that it could have been a fluke, he desperately needed someone. He stood slowly, the rain pounding on his back. He was surprised he had the energy to stand.

"Louis?" He squinted, and there in front of him was the red-headed girl, Ann, from the tool shop. "What is going on?"

"I… I'm lost, I suppose," he replied rather calmly. Ann chuckled a bit, obviously unaware of his frantic state and lack of eye ware.

"Well, let's get you inside!" she exclaimed. He couldn't help but wonder why she was out here all alone anyway. But he kept his notions to himself and followed her. After just a few minutes of walking, they reached the tool shop and entered it. Everything was still a blur, but at least it was dry.

"I should grab you some fresh clothes. Wait here," she said as she scurried off into another room. Louis stood there and felt his shoulders sag. This place smelled like home.

"They're probably a little big, 'cause they're my dad's. But here, better than those wet clothes, huh?" she laughed again, so oddly cheery at three in the morning. He couldn't help but feel weird.

He dressed carefully, trying his best not to run into anything or fall over again. When he emerged from the bathroom, Ann was waiting for him. He wished he could actually see what her face looked like. He barely remembered from that morning, when he met her.

"You can come sleep in my room, I've got two beds," she offered, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a room. "We'll have to explain to dad in the morning. It won't be a problem."

He laughed humorlessly and sat down on the bed she led him to. And as he let his head rest on the pillow, he felt a burst of confidence. Without a thought, he inquired, "W-what were you doing out there, anyway?"

Ann didn't respond right away. He heard her shuffle a bit and then sit on her bed. It squeaked uncomfortably.

"No reason," she finally said. Louis knew that as a sign to not prod any further. So he closed his eyes and prepared to sleep. But then she broke the silence once more. "Well, don't tell my dad… but I wanted to get away."

"Get away?" he asked, as if the concept was so unfamiliar to him.

"You know, leave," she replied, almost dreamily. "Maybe for good, I don't know. I wasn't thinking straight. And then I found you, and… well, I guess I'm glad I did."

"Hm," he muttered. "W-well… that's good, then."

She laughed a little bit, despite the seriousness of it all. "Yep."

And soon, the room filled with the sound of their slowed breathing. He was glad she found him, too. At least now he didn't feel so lost.

**A/N: Eh, I'm not crazy about it. But I could totally see him cowering in the rain with no where to go and no shelter. I mean, where _does _he go in the game when he doesn't live with Ann? Who knows. Alright, well, review! And vote for meh ;D Later days.**


End file.
